Non-diabetic individuals with a negative family history of diabetes have been examined by means of oral glucose tolerance, intravenous glucose tolerance, arginine infusion tests, and the thickness of quadriceps muscle capillary basement membrane have been determined. These data are being compared to those obtained in age-sex-weight matched prediabetic subjects.